leisuresuitlarryfandomcom-20200213-history
Passionate Patti
Passionate Patty (aka Patty) is a reoccuring female character in the LSL series, and secondary playable character in two games. She is essentially the female version of Larry Laffer, and treated as his true love in the middle games of the series. Background She was originally born in Petaluma. She has fond memories growing up on the plains of Mora, Minnesota. She has played professionally ever since she was thirteen. Her parents are Carl and Edie, her brothers are Peter and Dick. She was an alumni of the Eta Omicron Zeta sorority at Walnut Grove Community College in 1986-87. She is a brunette, but appeared as a blonde going by the nickname of Polyester Patty playing the piano in Dr. Nonookee's base when Larry first encountered her. Passionate Patti was involved with LSL4 and helped create the score for the game. She did not suffer from amnesia like Larry did, and can remember Thr treachery committed by Julius Bigg against them. She appears in The Laffer Utilities In 1992 and is shown involvement in many activities with Larry. She also appears in Larry's Big Score pinball, and is mentioned in Hoyle I. Following Larry 5, after staying at Camp David, Patti and Larry returned to their home in the cabin above Bass Lake where they continued to live together (though Larry was caught trying to pick up chicks at bars all the time).TOBOLSL3E, 127-129 She does not appear in the later games, and her exact whereabouts are unknown. Though she did take part in the production of the Larry 6's Girls Calander for 1994. A she poses in highres by the piano in La Costs Lotta spa. Though Larry didn't encounter her while she was there. It is said following an interview with the ladies at La Costa Lotta, that while no ladies wanted to remain with Larry for long, Patti was an exception, she saw something in Larry that others didn't.TOBOLSL3E, pg 144 Suggesting that they were still a thing even during the events of LSL6. By the time of LSL5 she is apparently under 40 (she hasn't yet met her dream of becoming a millionare by then. Larry's Nephew Larry Lovage would see a picture of Patti at her alma mater Walnut Grove Community College, and his uncle was in town pining for her as well. Behind the scenes Patti is mentioned in the VGA remake of LSL1. Larry wonders if Patti knows that Al Lowe and Bill Skirvin are hanging around again. A Polyester Patty appears in LSL2, this was the inspiration for Passionate Patti but intended to be the same character. Out of the female characters Patti appears to be both Larry's true love, and Patti mutually believes Larry to be her true love as well. As opposed to Larry mininterpreting a one night stand as love, or destroying his marriage as he did with Kalalua (or at least finding it hard to please her, and keeping the marriage exciting), or looking for love in all the wrong places (with other more minor encounters with Barbara Bimbo and others). Shamara tricked him into believing there was connection between them (but she was more interested in killing him and taking the insurance money), and Captain Thygh was purely a one night stand. Jenna Ann-J is the only other character to be treated as becoming close and truly falling in love with Larry (although Larry may not have truly loved her back, although he was certainly sexually attracted to her). Paintings of Patti may appear in LSL9BOB in Larry's Penthouse near an image of Captain Thigh. Patti also makes an appearance in Hoyle 3 as "Patty". Category:Characters (LSL1VGA) Category:Characters (LSL3) Category:Characters (LSL5) Category:Characters (LSL8) Category:Eta Omicron Zeta Category:Characters (LBSP) Category:Characters (LSL2) Category:Characters (TLU) Category:Characters (LSL6) Category:Characters (LSL4) Category:Nudity Category:Characters (Hoyle I) Category:Characters (Hoyle 3) Category:Characters (TOBOLSL) Category:Characters (LSLBC)